


Posting War

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bromance, Fun, March Writing Madness, No Romance, Reader-Insert, Teasing, friends - Freeform, friends who are mean to each other, mean friends, rather bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: You and Vanitas start a full on posting war. RIP to the timeline of all of your followers.





	Posting War

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> And here I am, this time writing for Vanitas - about an hour late in my time zone. I really need to pull my stuff together. This is only the second day after all!  
> Also, important to note: there is no romance in this. This is rather bromance.  
> Let's go this goes well.  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

“Delete them.”

Vanitas’ cold and demanding voice leaves you entirely unbothered, which clearly agitates him. On the inside, you’re grinning at how Vanitas is behaving.

“Aw, c’mon, Van! You’re my friend too, so it’s only fair I post pictures of you as well. Besides, it’s a really harmless picture.” You’re sitting on a couch opposite to the couch Vanitas was just taking a nap on. The opportunity had just been to good to waste it, and so you took a picture of him, edited it a bit and posted it online with a funny caption. You’ve been posting pictures like funny pictures of yourself, your friends or anything else entertaining since over a year. It has grown quite popular, and you can’t say you don’t enjoy the popularity. But apparently, Vanitas doesn’t enjoy it at all.

“Yeah, because your other friends are weaklings who can’t stand up to you. But I can. So delete them.” Vanitas gets up from his couch, walking up to you and staring down on you in an intimidating way. But you’re not too scared of him, since while Vanitas can lose control, he sees no use in harming you. After all, you’re a source of entertainment for him, something you both acknowledge and actually first built your strange friendship on.

You look up to Vanitas, tapping your chin in absurdly-elongated thought before shaking your head.

“How about nope! I’m not scared of you, Vanitas.” You answer him, with almost a sing-song voice. You know he hates that kind of voice, which is exactly the reason why you’re using said voice.

Surprisingly, Vanitas just goes back to the other couch, apparently already giving up. Before you can comment on it, Vanitas takes his phone out as well and presses a few things on it, all while grinning devilishly.

“Well, then I’m sure you won’t mind me posting that picture of you eating, don’t you?” Vanitas says with a smug grin on his face. You immediately stiffen up, kind of regretting your past decisions. But it wouldn’t be you if you made any smart decisions now, so you decided to do the only logical thing – post another embarrassing picture of Vanitas.

“Oh, not really, just like how you don’t mind me posting that picture of you lovingly polishing that weird helmet you have, don’t you?” You taunt him, and Vanitas’ face hardens. The look he gives you is the look of someone who is going to make you regret what you just did. And honestly, these are the kind of interactions you live for with Vanitas – a plain and simple war.

“No. Hey, remember that picture of you wearing bright pink to a funeral ceremony because you switched the date with a birthday party? I’m sure you don’t mind me posting it, do you?” “Nah, not really. Oh, remember that picture of you trying to steal Sora’s ice cream, but instead smearing your own ice cream all over your shirt? I’m sure you don’t mind if I-“

“No, by all means, go ahead. I’ll just go ahead and add the picture of you with two fries in your mouth, trying to imitate a walrus if you don’t mind?”

And for the next few minutes, the both of you exhausted your galleries and posted almost every possible picture the both of you have of each other while taunting each other with it. The line between fun and seriousness gets quite blurred during that ‘fight’, but you haven’t laughed like that in ages. Even Vanitas is sometimes cracking a smile, although he most of the time is looking at you like he wants to kill you.

Eventually, the both of you run out of pictures. Surprisingly enough, it’s you who runs out first, even though you take pictures quite a lot. As you’ve ran out of pictures, you moved on to directly sending people these pictures, which is now why Sora, Roxas, Axel, Xion- basically everyone has now an abundance of embarrassing photos of the both of you.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, you look over to where Vanitas is, who still seems either angry or just sulking.

“That was a lot of fun, Van. We should do something like this again at some point.” You stretch yourself on the couch and let out a soft laugh, since it really was fun for you. Who cares what the others might think, the most important thing for you was that you had fun. “Oh, definitely only over my dead corpse, you despicable idiot.” Vanitas rolls his eyes, but you see the faintest smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Such moments are rare, and are definitely telling you that you’re doing something right as a friend. Which is always nice to know. “Moronic twat.”

“What did you just call me?”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it.  
> At first I really wanted to write a romance between Vanitas and the reader, but I couldn't write anything satisfactory, honest to everything. It was either with an OOC Vanitas or the relationship more felt like a friendship than a romantic relationship.  
> So, I decided to scrap the romance and start over completely.  
> Also, I wanted to write two friends just spending time together, since I normally don't write stuff like that - which, honestly, is a shame! Because it's so fun!  
> I think I'll do it more in the future.  
> But if anyone wants to see a romance version with Vanitas, I can provide that as well.


End file.
